


The Sweetest Comes After

by BlackMorgan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, shameless Kylux porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Kylux PWP that picks up where <a href="https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/146861315410/some-days-being-general-is-really-stressful-and/">this</a> gorgeous art left off.</p>
<p>Or what happens after Kylo sticks his tongue up the general's arse for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Comes After

After Hux has come all over his desk, while he’s still panting softly, legs shaking, shivering with the aftershocks of unexpected pleasure, Kylo stands and unfastens his trousers. He places a hand gently between Hux’s shoulder blades, urging him down onto his elbows across the desk and settles over him. His other hand nudges between Hux’s thighs, pushing them further apart as he lines up his cock, pressing inside, savouring that delicious heat as it seals around him.

Hux moans. He’s still too sensitive but he wants Kylo inside him, all of him, not just his tongue, and presses back, spine arched, arse proffered, asking for more. Kylo places his arms beside Hux’s elbows on the desk, covering him almost completely and begins a steady, rhythmic thrusting as he mouths the flushed skin at Hux’s nape. It’s a slow, sweet fuck that rocks them both towards oblivion. Kylo can hear the stream of Hux’s thoughts. Swearing, begging, wanting both more and less, wanting to give Kylo everything. He already has.

When Kylo can’t bear it any longer he takes hold of his lover’s slender hips, angles them until the position is perfect and thrusts home hard. Again. And again. Hux is screaming now, swearing out loud and still demanding more of Kylo’s cock between curses. Kylo wraps a hand around him and that’s all it takes for Hux to come a second time, shaking, incoherent, clenching around his lover as Kylo follows him over the edge.

They stay like that, breathless, sated, come dripping down their thighs, until Kylo softens and slides out. Hux laments the loss and reaches around to keep his lover close, to keep that great heart thudding steady beats against his back, as it slows and settles, and begins to beat in time with his own. Hux would stretch their time into eternity if he could. Would rewrite all those wasted months, days, hours when they had fought and bickered like children, into praise lavished upon his lover’s skin.

Kylo murmurs against his ear, nips at the lobe before taking it between his lips, teasing playfully around the edge of that sensitive opening, with the same bold tongue he had licked repeatedly into Hux’s arse. It tickles and Hux shoves him away halfheartedly until Kylo starts to laugh at his ineffectual squirming. It’s a sound Hux doesn’t hear often enough, Kylo laughing. Though he hears it more now than he used to and it has him turning until his back is pressed against the desk and he’s facing this fearsome Knight of Ren, who’s grinning lopsided at him with all the delight of an overgrown, enthusiastic puppy.

He threads a hand through Kylo’s soft curls, pulls that lush mouth down into a heated kiss, knowing full well and not caring where that tongue has been, and breathes his lover deep into his lungs.

Kylo is still chuckling beneath the kiss. He teases inside Hux’s head, _you want more?_

Hux deepens the kiss, tightens his fingers in Kylo’s hair and tugs him down. _I’ll always want more._

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally Kyluxed after seeing [this](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/146861315410/some-days-being-general-is-really-stressful-and/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/146874643138/atlinmerrick-blackmorgan/)


End file.
